


Purreditor Protection

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meowrails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Equius and Nepeta spoon.





	Purreditor Protection

Equius washed his mouthful of water into the sink, turning the tap off and putting his (My Little Pony) toothbrush in a cup. He sleepily tugged at his baggy pyjama bottoms as he walked into the bedroom, climbing onto the immaculate bed and sliding under the sheets. He peacefully tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, ready to rest.

"Equius!" Nepeta called, the poor boy opening his eyes too late as the girl dived on the bed, messing up the once smoothly ironed sheets. She padded around on the bed before crawling under the duvet, peeking her head out and flopping it on the pillow.

"You could always just get onto the bed like a normal person." Equius pointed out, Nepeta sticking out her tongue.

"Boo. I need to keep you on your toes! In case of any purreditors?"

"I'm sure we can handle them without your...training."

"Is that so?~" Nepeta suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around Equius, biting his muscular shoulder like it was a rubber ball. "Surprise attack!"

"Is yelling surprise attack really the best was to surprise someone." Nepeta looked up at him with big eyes, still clamping on tight.

"...yesh. Did it work?"

"Yes." Nepeta took her mouth off of his shoulder and instead nuzzled into his side, trying to fit as much of him in her arms as she could.

"Would you like to cuddle?" Equius asked, feeling Nepeta nod against him. He rolled over with a sigh and and wrapped his arms around her too, the pair shuffling together and entwining limbs until they found themselves comfortable. Nepeta's head was tucked beneath Equius' chin, nuzzling into his neck as one of her hands ran through his hair, the other one underneath his armpit. Equius held Nepeta close, sandwiching her in between his thighs and wrapping his arms around her torso after pulling the blanket up to his shoulder.

"Equius, are you trying to suffocate me?" Nepeta asked, Equius looking down to see that the duvet was over her head.

"Well I was, you foiled my plan." Equius kicked the blanket until Nepeta's face was uncovered.

"Night." Nepeta yawned, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Night." He replied, closing his eyes and falling asleep with her, breaths and heartbeats in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> And so everything was right in the world.


End file.
